Clock Upon The Wall
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: This is my first song-fic Set to Pictures Of You by The Last Goodnight Rated T for strong themes The team has been split up for 7 years What happens when they come back together After Grace's past is revealed and she is taken by RJ, what will the team do


_This Is The Clock Upon The Wall_

_This Is The Story of Us All_

7 years. 7 years since the team went their separate ways.

_This Is The First Sound Of A Newborn Child,_

_Before He Start's To Crawl. _

After the team split up Kimball Cho became a Sheriff in California and settled down. His wife, Kerry, and him have been blessed with a little boy, now 18 months old.

_This Is The War That's Never Won_

18 years. 18 years since Red John killed Patrick Jane's family and he still hasn't been caught.

Grace VanPelt traveled around a bit, with her saved up money. Then, two years after the split, she became a teacher for agents training, sharing her own experience.

_This Is A Soldier And His Gun_

Wayne Rigsby transferred to the FBI and two years ago, he enlisted in the army and will be heading out on active duty in 7 months. Jane had become even more obsessed with finding Red John and donated all his time to chasing him, he hasn't seen anyone on the team for 7 years, except Lisbon, who he saw again two months ago.

_This Is The Mother Waiting By The Phone_

_Praying For Her Son._

Lisbon has retired from being an agent and become a mentor/consultant herself while still on inactive duty, this allows her to carry a gun and have a badge.

7 years. The 7 years had been the hardest on VanPelt. One night, June 6th to be exact, VanPelt calls up Lisbon. She organizes a reunion for the day after next and flies from D.C to California. She arrives the day before the reunion, June 7th, and takes a walk in the park near the CBI building in which she spent 5 years of her life. All of a sudden she hears a laugh, and her training tells her to turn around. When she does she sees a man's face and then nothing… a blank, black screen….

Rigsby has just arrived from NY and is at Cho's house visiting the baby. Jane and Lisbon are giving a lecture at CBI to the team that has taken their place. It is made up of a head that is no-nonsense and, besides that, completely unlike Lisbon. The new team is the exact opposite of the previous Unit and it upsets both Lisbon and Jane, that their legacy has been lost…

(Meanwhile)

When Grace wakes up she finds herself in a familiar basement. She is too dazed to realize where it is, and the next thing she notices is the smiley face drawn in her blood on the wall, an all to familiar sight. Underneath is a note. It reads this.

Dear Grace,

I'm sorry to do this to you. I offered you the option of becoming my 34th wife but I find you wouldn't except my offer so instead it has come to this. Bringing the team back together may be in your best interest but it's not in mine. It will lead to them getting curious, and someday they might even find me. I will allow you one call, but one warning, even if you tell them who has captured you, they will all die, I will live and it will be on your dead bodies conscious. You will find in your phone a few pictures of you and your team I got from your computer and other devices, you might want to use them.

-Red John.

_Pictures Of You, _

_Pictures Of Me. _

_Hung Upon Your Wall _

_For The World To See. _

Grace reaches in her pocket and sees pictures. Pictures her and Cho and Rigsby took on her Laptop. Pictures she took of the team. Pictures of them on their birthdays. Pictures of Lisbon and Jane shouting. Pictures of their badges. Pictures of _them_. Grace decides to call Lisbon.

…..

Lisbon: Lisbon

Grace: Lisbon it's Grace, there isn't much time. I was walking in the park and someone laughed I turned around and, I'm guessing he hit me on the head and dragged me somewhere. I'm in a basement. I've been allowed one call and I have a few requests.

Lisbon: ….Sure Grace, anything.

Grace: First, if you have anyone come look for me I wan't it to be the team, together one last time. Second, you must convince Rigsby that he can't go into the army. Tell him it's my dying wish. I just have this bad feeling about it. Thirdly, Every year on July 18th could you put flowers on my sisters Grave in Iowa. Next, If my body is found I'd like to be buried next to her, otherwise I want a gravestone next to her. Lastly, is Jane with you?

Lisbon(crying): Yea Grace. Just me and him in my car.

Grace: Could you put it on speaker?

Lisbon: Yea.

Jane: Grace.

Grace(crying a bit): Jane, listen to me. You need to overcome this obsession, for everyone who loves you, for me. You need to open up your life to all the possibilities you've been denying, before it's to late. Lastly, I will send you a text with some pictures of the team. Don't forget our times together.

Grace sends a text with all the pictures and this message

_**Pictures of you, Pictures of me.**_

_**Remind Us All of What we used to be. **_

(A/N: I'm skipping the Lines _There is a drug that cures it all _through _waiting for the call_.)

Lisbon immediately calls Cho, who tells her Rigsby is with him. She tells them what's happened. In two minutes they are in the CBI parking lot (they got there so fast because Cho had his sirens on). They sit in the car and talk over where she could be.

_This Earthquake Weather Has Got Me Shaking Inside._

_I'm High Up And Dry. _

Lisbon was trying to hold back tears. _Grace had been a friend, a sister to me. No, I can't think of her in the past tense. Not yet. _Cho was as grave looking as ever but even someone who barely knew him could see the sadness in his eyes. _Grace, poor, sweet innocent Grace. She's like a sister to us all, we have to save her. _Rigsby on the other hand was shaking with rage. He hadn't ever really gotten over Grace, even after he had a son. He couldn't believe someone could ever do this to someone like her, she didn't deserve it. Then he felt guilty; _Why are we just sitting here we need to do something! _He was about to express his feelings when Jane suddenly said something.

'She said she was in a basement right?' he asked. 'Yes' Lisbon replied.

'Red John chooses important places to kill his victims. That basement is the basement in her old apartment.' As soon as he said that Rigsby checked on his FBI laptop if her apartment was occupied. 'Her places is on sale right now.'

Lisbon got a text from Grace saying 'Uoy Evol I'

'Red John gave her a call. That's not like him. Why?….' The car was silent while everyone tried to think of an answer. Lisbon finally spoke up saying. 'I Love You.' 'What?' The team shouted back. 'Uoy Evol I, I love you backwards. Grace, he loved Grace. She refused him when he offered it, once and he now is taking it out on her. He wanted her to have her dying wish, but he wanted her dead too.'

'You might actually be right' Jane said.

'What dying wish?' Rigsby asked, he was the only one who hadn't been told her wishes. Lisbon summarized them.

'She wanted the team to find her, Jane to explore opportunities, us to put flowers on her sister's grave, and for her to buried next to her sister. And she didn't want you to go into the army.'

'Why?'

'I don't know she just said that that was her strongest dying wish'

'Then I will never join the army.'

'Calm down, let's go find her first… Rigsby call FBI back up, I'll get CBI and Cho get local police' The three cops/officers/agents got on their walkie-talkies and got back up.' Then they sped to Grace's old apartment.

(Meanwhile)

Red John came into Grace's holding cell. She had seen him thrice before but this was the first time she had seen him without his hood and to be honest she was expecting a disfigured monster. Not a handsome yet familiar looking man in his mid-forties. He held his hand out and Grace gave him her phone. He then showed her a stack of photos. They looked like regular Red John killings but the smiley faces had the letters GAVP under them. He then gave her three pictures.

_Pictures Of You Pictures Of Me_

_Hung Upon Your Wall For The World To See._

One of her from when she was in 8th grade she was in front of her English teacher's desk. The start of all her troubles. The next she was in a car, about to be hit and about to meet Agent O'Laughlin. In the corner was a man's thumb with a smiley face on it. The next was from a few hours ago. It was of Red John in his hood taking a picture with her back.

_Pictures Of You Pictures Of Me_

_Remind Us All Of What We Used To Be._

The Last was of the team. They were crowded around her for her birthday.

RJ: Great pictures, your team was like a family. A family. We could have had a family. I gave you two chances. One when you were 14. You said no, so I killed your brother in front of you and your sister. It drove her mad and she later killed herself. Then 7 years ago I gave you another chance. I then sent you agent O'Laughlin. You killed him. And still you did not break. You have experienced more misery from me then Patrick Jane but you keep it in, you know I would hurt anyone you told. Now I give you your last chance. If you say no, I will rape you, kill you and your team and then bomb your home town, bomb your sisters grave and bomb the CBI. I will destroy everyone and everything you love. But if you agree to love me you can be spared, and so can they.

_Confess To Me, Every Secret Moment, Every Stolen Promise You Believed_

_Confess To Me, All That Lies Between Us, All That Lies Between You and Me. _

Grace: Why? Why me?

RJ: Don't you recognize me Grace? I'm RJ. RJ? Mr. J? Ryan Johnson? Your Literature teacher in Middle-School? Mr. Johnson? I tried to seduce you and you said no? You drove me to kill all those people. 24 years since I saw you as Mr. Johnson. 24 years since I've been Mr. Johnson.

Grace: Yes, but WHY ME?

RJ: Grace, you are beautiful, you were the first girl to say no to me, you were pure and innocent. The exact opposite of me. Men will do crazy things for love and I have been in love with you since you were 14.

As The Team comes up to the front door of the apartment Lisbon addresses her team for the last time.

_We Are The Boxer In The Ring_

_We Are The Bells That Never Sing_

_There Is A Title We Can't Win No Matter_

_How Hard We Might Swing. _

'Guys, we might die in there, but lets do this for Van Pelt. For the last time as a team guys, it's been a pleasure working with you. I wish it had been longer.'

As they rush in Red John hears them and tells Grace her time is up so she does the one thing she can to distract him while they come in. She says the words she vowed would never come out of her mouth.

'Red John, I will. I'll be your lover. I'm ready to accept my fate.'

'Finally, but you are too late my dear' He says with his back to the open door. Jane's face appears in the door and he walks in and says.

'Red John my longest enemy. Face to Face at last.'

'Nor for long Patrick. Who else is with you?'

'Just my team…Come on in guys.'

Cho, Lisbon and Rigsby walk in and Lisbon runs over to Grace. She quickly slips a small gun into Grace's sweatshirt pocket. Red John doesn't notice as he is being distracted by Jane's questions.

'Gracie, why don't you tell your friends your story?'

'Fine Ryan, Fine.'

'Ryan?' asks Rigsby?

_Pictures Of You Pictures Of Me Hung Upon Your Wall For The World To See_

_Pictures Of You Pictures Of Me Remind Us All Of What We Used To be. _

'Ryan 'Red' Johnson was my 8th grade English teacher. He tried to seduce me, and I refused. He then killed my brother and mother in front of me and my sister. After that he turned into the monster we know him as now, Red John. Three months later my sister committed suicide. For the next 14 years anyone I got close to, and a few random others, died. Then, I met Red John again. I didn't now, at that time, that it was Ryan. Red John asked me to be his wife and I refused. Soon I met O'Laughlin, and we all know how that went. The next 10 years went smoother until today. Today he asked me for the last time and showed me the pictures of all the ones he had killed in my name. Under all the smiley faces were the letters GAVP. My initials. None of these people were ever found or investigated. He made sure of that.

_Pictures Of You Pictures Of Me Hung Upon Your Wall For The World To See_

_Pictures Of You Pictures Of Me Remind Us All Of What We Could Have Been. _

RJ: Soon I'll have 5 more to add and her picture will be the crowning glory.

Grace: No Ryan, I'm sorry, but you won't.

RJ: Oh yea, and who is going to stop me? He said drawing a knife

Grace: Ryan, This is the end, I'm sorry.

RJ: No one can stop me I'm Red John.

Jane: Yes one person can.

RJ: Who?

Lisbon: The Person who knows you the best.

RJ: And who is that Jane? No one can Kill me. You know that. But remember Grace, before I kill you that I Love you Grace and You love me too. The only person who can kill me is who? God?

Grace: No me.

RJ: Oh Grace you wouldn't you love me too much don't you Gracie?

Grace: NO!

And with that Grace drew her gun and shot him four times in the chest and three in the head along with one in the neck for good measure. And Red John, the man who had caused so many so much grief, died in a pool of his own blood with a grim smile on his face.

_We Could Have Been_

_Could Have Been. _

Soon after that the team asked to be put back into a unit. After killing Red John the CBI head couldn't refuse it so the team was back. Grace finally let Rigsby in. Rigsby in turn finally realized why she had refused him before. Jane finally took off his wedding ring and in four months started to date Lisbon, who had been waiting for so long.

_Pictures of you,_

_Pictures of me,_

_Hung upon your wall _

_For the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me,_

_Remind us all _

_Of what we used to be_

_Of What we could have been_

The team dedicated a wall of their workspace for pictures, pictures of everything because Ryan 'Red John' Johnson had taught them something valuable. They never wanted to forget who they were or what they could have been.

_Could have been_


End file.
